


He had no regrets

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Dean was falling in love, and didn't regret it at all.





	

Dean wasn’t one to sleep with hunters. 

He usually wanted quick one night stands with people who wouldn’t get attached to him and get in danger.

Then, he met you. 

You were strong, smart, a great hunter, and so fucking beautiful. 

Staring at you now, laid naked on his chest for the 4th or 5th time that week, he couldn’t help but sigh. 

He was screwed. 

Chuck helped him. 

He was falling in love with you. And he had no regrets.


End file.
